


Someone in the Crowd

by sugarby



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: "If?" The pianist repeats mockingly, "Alright, I've expended the patience I have for you.""Like you had any to begin with." Suzaku retorts too quickly to stop himself, which the pianist glares at him for. If looks could kill then Suzaku imagines his death would be as dark and creative as possible.He had only meant to be friendly and he was for the most part but the conversation had drastically turned.(OR A Military pilot makes the acquaintance of classical pianist who is much more than just a cynical Britannian).





	Someone in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've had and been waiting to feel like posting since I watched _La La Land_ a couple years ago, which this is inspired by.

Gino means well but he's such an enthused and loyal friend that he takes things _up to eleven_, often forgetting he's likely the sole excitement for one of his grandeur plans.

He's lit like the decorated tree stationed in the corner, which he is only a few skips back from knocking over. He announces that it's Christmas, as if the festive decorations hung around the barracks, fluffy tinsel and glittery streamers and wisps of fake snow, aren't enough of a giveaway.

"He wants you to have fun." Anya says, though she sees a contradiction between Giono's raised voice and the pleasure and thrill behind the premise of fun. He would invite his friends on vacation, which is usually the solution to _escape annoyances_.

"Right! And you heard Lloyd and Cecile. They've given you tonight off and I intend—"

Suzaku gapes, "Were you eavesdropping?!" 

"_And I intend_ to make it count. Orders are orders, aren't they?"

Suzaku doesn't bother reminding him that being a _Lord_ easily outranks his superior officers in the military and that he, if he so desires, can have him acting like a monkey at a moment's notice, his dignity be damned.

"We really don't need to go all out."

"Wouldn't dream of it, buddy!" Gino pulls him in under an arm, "Glad you're finally coming around. You spend too much time here. Don't forget about us, your _friends_!"

"I know, you two are looking out for me." Suzaku gives an appreciative smile, "Thanks."

Giorno stares at Anya, "I think that was gratitude."

"Well, colour me purple." Anya replies.

"You mean _surprised_."

"Whatever. The point is Suzaku would be pretty boring if he didn't have us around."

Suzaku mumbles '_thanks'_ even though he himself knows there's a bit of truth to that; they're the reason he even sees daylight most days besides needing to come up for air and food.

"Friends don't lie."

"There she goes," Giono sighs, "Quoting Weirder Things again." When they both correct him with the proper title, he despairs with hands gripping his hair, "I might be too late, no!"

Anya asks, "Can we go now?"

"Sure thing, Anya. A new sushi place opened up and I've been dying to take Suzaku!"

"Actually," Suzaku finally frees himself from under Gino's wing—only literally, "I'm in the mood for a good burger."

"And you call yourself _Japanese_."

"I don't care where we go," Anya's easily entertained in simple ways and if not, she takes out her camera phone and becomes enthralled by memories she, herself, can't quite paint in detail. "But if it gets crowded then I'll leave."

Gino waves a finger, "No one ever made friends by being antisocial, _Anastasia_."

"You never made friends being yourself, Gino."

Gino chokes but quickly recovers, "You guys might thank me for this later."

He grabs Suzaku's arm, Anya's hand, and leads them out of the barracks, heading for the corridor of several doors they'll need to sign out through before they make it outside. Precautions and all that, what with Britannia being a popularly targeted nation.

Suzaku leans forward, unsure, "Is he serious?"

Anya leans forward, skeptical, "Is that a _real_ question?"

Suzaku laughs, supposing not.

* * *

The 'fun' that Gino has in mind apparently begins in a fairly populated bar down a street lit with headlights from Britannian cars, all fancy and slick and way more than Suzaku can even afford to imagine owning even with his generous military salary.

It's the sort of place where gold gleams along door handles alone and chandeliers look like crystal and every shirt and hair strand is tip-top.

Suzaku gulps and tugs on the collar of his shirt, a green button up provided by Gino at the last minute. He said he had it 'lying around' which is an obvious lie because a young Lord could never be allowed to just leave behind anything behind in commoner spaces, even so much as a handkerchief.

If the slim curves of his eyes and the honeyed hue to his complexion aren't enough insight into his not belonging here, then the shirt that suddenly feels all wrong on a commoner like him is.

Gino catches him by the arm before he can leave and delegates tasks between the three of them: he'll order their drinks, Anya will secure them a good table and Suzaku will _relax_. 

Suzaku sighs.

A spotlight centres on the Britannian pianist in the middle of everything, lighting his dark hair with a halo-like glow, and Suzaku finds he can't look away so easily.

It's the music, the keys ringing pleasantly to his ears; the slender fingers beautifully playing, luring him in steady paces to the classical rhythm. He knows nothing about music or talent but Suzaku could swear in that moment he was entrapped; curious but no less enthralled and interested to know the pianist.

"Whoa, you're good. Do you take requests?"

"Yes but I only play classical."

"Wish I'd known that beforehand."

The pianist nods to the jar on top of the instrument half-filled with notes. Across its body is a taped note with 'classical music only' written in black cursive marker.

Suzaku smiles, "Bit _subtle,_ don't you think?"

"Employees aren't paid to think, _that_'s what _I_ think. Course, I don't work here so it's just a speculation. I just asked if I could sit and play for awhile and my wish was granted."

"The owner agreed just like that?"

"I can be very _persuasive_." The pianist says before a loud key press that illustrates a dramatic event, like a battle or dark realisation. The kind you don't expect that hits you at full force. Then the notes become light again and play the tune of a pleasant stroll for two, "That and he agreed under the condition that I only play classical. It's a counter productive demand, if you ask me."

"How so?"

"Playing classical pieces in an establishment meant to attract a young audience?" the pianist scoffs lightly, "I believe the owner called his plans to remake this place 'revolutionary'."

Even so, he doesn't quit playing; in fact, it spurs him on the more to put on an excellent show. Better to busy his hands with a beautiful instrument than to imagine them around his father's neck.

"Playing helps me calm unsettling thoughts as well."

Suzaku whistles in interest, "Not everyday you hear a Britannian's got 'unsettling thoughts'."

"We're human, after all, though I can understand it may not seem that way."

"Surprise me. What kind of stuff's on your mind?"

"Do you make a habit of prying into other people's lives?"

"I'm just making conversation."

"Stick with hello and boring pleasantries like the weather."

"Sorry, _what_'s happening? I missed whatever it was that triggered you."

"Your ignorance."

"Sorry if I offe—"

"_If_?" The pianist repeats, "Alright, I've expended the patience I have for you."

"Like you had any to begin with." Suzaku snaps too quickly to stop himself, which the pianist glares at him for.

If looks could kil.

He had only meant to be friendly—and he was for the most part—but the conversation had drastically turned.

"Right, well have fun playing."

The pianist doesn't answer him verbally but with another loud press of a key that rattles the room.

Suzaku's sure it resembles a strong curse in the world of talented musicians—a world he, thanks to this guy, has no plans of ever trying to get involved with. He turns away from the pianist in the spotlight and heads for the exit he remembers being behind the swarm of slow dancing couples.

Gino, standing by with a tray of shot glasses, and Anya, sitting at a small table she's chosen, stare quizzically. Suzaku mouths an apology to go with his regretful face, blaming it on not liking the music in this place, then leaves the bar.

He's halfway down the walkway when his phone rings. He places it by an ear 

_"I heard you're going to that bar."_

Any other time and this voice would be music to Suzaku's ears like a sweet lullaby but the mention of the bar spoils it. "Sorry, Euphy, I just left."

_"So then you can't be far from it."_

Suzaku groans, "Euuuphhy."

_"It's important. My father's planning a dinner to celebrate my brother's return but he's not here. They don't get along, you see, and my brother has a habit of escaping when he doesn't get his way."_

The few times she's mentioned her older brother, who was sent away to boarding school, she always spoken in admiration like a schoolgirl with a crush.

That, along with the scarce information in history books, paints a decent picture of him for Suzaku.

"Lelouch, right?"

_"The one and only. He mentioned going to that bar before he left and I volunteered to fetch him but..."_

"But you think he might run away again if he sees you."

_"Lelouch wouldn't run from me!" _Euphemia says defensively but the whine in her otherwise sweet and gentle voice is cute and Suzaku chuckles, imagining the pink tinge to her pearly cheeks._ "I'm his favourite sister! Well, after Nunnally." _

_Ah_, her, Suzaku's heard of and seen quite a few times. Beloved princess of the country with an unfortunate illness that seals her sight, steals her freedom to live without constant aid. He'd want to always protect her if she were his little sister. 

_"You have to meet him! Come over for dinner, won't you?!"_

"I don't think your dad will go for it but thanks."

_"Still, I would really appreciate your help, Suzaku."_ She must know what she means to him and how it can pretty much get him to agree to almost any of her wishes, with or without her princess title. 

Suzaku sighs, "It's treason to disobey a Princess anyway."

She squeals and claps, _"Yay! Perfect!"_

Suzaku turns around to the bar again, facing it with another deep exhale like a foe in metallic armour on the battlefield. "What's he like, anyway?"

_“He’ll love you, don’t worry.”_

“I’lI have to take your word on that. Now what does he _look_ like?”

_“Tall, sharp jaw, his hair is—oh, Cornelia's on the other line! I have to go. Sorry, Suzaku, but please go in without me and I'll be there as soon as I can."_

“Wait, should I call him Prince Lelouch or Your Highness?!”

_“Neither, he’d never forgive you! He hates formality!”_ She hangs up.

* * *

Suzaku’s search begins in the back, secluded area for high socialites and smokers—a place he otherwise wouldn’t bother setting foot in just to be thrown out.

He finds the pianist from earlier marvelling at a large portrait of the emperor’s late wife,

“Got tired of playing classical music then?”

The pianist wipes his eyes and huffs softly, "Just waltz right in, why don’t you?”

“It’s an _open_ area.” To _Britannians_, mostly, Suzaku notes in his head, but technically the public also. He can't deny that he wouldn't be within an inch of this room if Euphy wasn't asking though.

“Yet you chose to approach me.”

"You were crying.”

"I had something in my eye."

"Yeah, _tears_."

“It's really none of your concern.”

Suzaku tried. He really did. "You’re right. I’m looking for someone anyway, so I should get back to the search.”

“You probably should, yes. Good luck, Mister…?"

“Suzaku Kururugi.”

“Ah, the—”

“Honorary Britannian.”

Lelouch gives a specific tired look, "I was going to say the Knightmare pilot who saved my sister.”

“Sister?” Suzaku gapes. There's no way he...wait, is he--

“One thing you ought to know about me, Suzaku Kururugi, is I don’t discriminate. Also, I try not to make assumptions based on variables decided from birth—something someone has no control over. The Honorary Britannian title is just a guise; a false hand-out. There’s no real intention for the Japanese to be accepted. Someone must be willing to fight on their behalf.”

“You shouldn’t talk like that. Not here.”

“The Emperor’s might hasn’t scared me before, I doubt it will now.”

Suzaku stares, awed.

Euphemia rushes in to the back room and over to them, latching on to the pianist and immediately scolding him in a fluster Suzaku isn't used to seeing. Where she holds him gently and shows him the sweetest of smiles, she's gripping the pianist and giving him a stern look. She complains about teasing—who, Suzaku isn't clear on.

The pianist shrugs, “I’m innocent. Suzaku here barged in and started interrogating me."

Suzaku double takes “H-Hold on! Y-You're," he points at the pianist, who stands there with crossed arms but an overall calmness.

Euphemia's lips part into a smile. 

Suzaku bows his head so quickly he almost sprains his neck, "Your Highness, forgive me! I wasn’t aware—”

“Stop right there, Suzaku Kururugi, or I’ll never forgive you.”

“But—”

Euphemia giggles, “Told you. Lelouch is exactly the way I described him, isn't he?"

“And how was that, Euphemia?” Lelouch asks.

“I’ll let you guess at dinner.” She turns to Suzaku. “I appreciate your help, Suzaku.” she kisses his cheek and waves in retreat, “See you both later.”

Lelouch thinks out loud, “Better go and see His Greatness before he orders the entire county to come and collect me.”

Suzaku grabs his hand before he can reconsider. “Wait, Lelouch.”

“Casually grabbing the hand of the eleventh Prince of Britannia. You’re quite forward, Suzaku.”

Suzaku blushes and lets go like he’d touched something hot. “If I’d known beforehand who you were the moment we met, I swear I never would’ve spoken to you the way I did.”

“I know very well how you would’ve treated me which is why I didn’t tell you. That and because the further I am from my royal ties, the better. I meant what I said about challenging my father and that someone needs to stand up for the Japanese people.”

“And that someone will be _you_?”

“Why not? I’ve got the time and the nerve.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I think staging a coup’ against your own father sounds...”

“I’m going to do it. Better get this dinner over with first though. Can’t plan on an empty stomach.”

“You’re not at all what I expected.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Well, I like you now. Not the guy playing the piano.”

“I suppose I was quite curt with you. Try not to irk me in the future.”

“That’s a funny way to apologise.”

“That’s because I wasn’t apologising.” Lelouch smiles but it’s anything but welcoming. It's more like playful, confident, and threatening all at the same time. “Don’t worry, in time you’ll come to know exactly how I am.”


End file.
